Something to Blog About
by cware
Summary: Continuation of 'Sonny With a Chance of Dating' Channy : Sonny X Chad


Something to Blog About

'Sonny With a Chance of Dating' continuation. One-shot. Rated K+ for romance, I guess.

I don't own SWAC. Trust me, if I did, that would have been a real kiss. =[

--

I rolled my eyes and gaped in disbelief as Chad darted out of the Arcade. If he seriously blogged that I kissed him, I'd be…annoyed. Stuff like that is personal.

"Someone looks ticked off!" Niko sang, tapping me on the shoulder.

Grady nodded. "You know he's serious right? Ya _might_ wanna go stop him before the 'Channy' craze hits." He snickered.

I blinked. "Channy?" I repeated, crossing my arms and standing up.

Grady blushed. "Tween Weekly has couple names…" He muttered guiltily.

"Whatever," I sighed, starting for the door. To my surprise, Chad was leaning against the wall of the building, looking smug as usual, the breeze rustling his hair.

"I knew you'd come after me," He smirked.

"Don't blog that I kissed you, okay?" I exclaimed. "That was a fake date."

Chad stepped closer to me. "You said, our 'first and last fake date'. Does that mean you are expecting future real dates?" His eyes sparkled, like the sun glistening off an ocean wave.

I held my breath. He was seriously cute. "Well, I don't know." I bit my lip. Then inspiration hit. "That's why you came the first day, right? You were jealous."

Chad narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't jealous. And if you say a WORD about my eyes saying I am, I'll go to my blog right now."

I chuckled. "No worries," I promised. "I won't tell anyone what you say. Speaking of things you say…" A smirk spread slowly across my face.

"James told Tawni you said I was cute." I blushed. This wasn't an easy thing to get off my chest.

Chad rolled his eyes, unflustered. "Well yeah. I thought you knew I liked you when I kinda asked you out last week at the park."

My heart started throbbing. But Chad continued, and he looked awfully serious.

"That's why I was upset when you went out with James. I guess…I thought you liked me too."

My eyes were pleading. "I wasn't sure if you were serious!"

His eyes flashed, huge waves crashing on the shore.

"I'm so hard to trust?" He growled.

"Well…" I drawled, remembering the countless times he had manipulated me. And won. Curse his cuteness.

Chad shook his head, slight tears dotting his perfect eyes. "Whatever. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need this from anyone." He flashed a big, fake smile that wobbled at the edges. Then he started down the street.

"Chad!" I groaned, walking quickly to the corner of the street he had strode to. I looked at him in earnest. "Yes, Chad, I like you. The problem is I never know when you're going to drop being nice and be a self centered jerk again!" I exploded.

Chad glanced at me. "Have I dropped it yet?" He asked slowly, as if he was talking to a three year old.

"Well, no." I admitted.

Chad fixed a glare on me. "In fact, you're the jerk here Monroe. Like when James used my phone to call you? You were all- 'What do you want, Chad?', like I'm the least person in the world you'd like to call you. I can't figure you out sometimes." He moaned.

"Maybe I'm trying to kill the Channy rumors," I teased. He looked amused.

"Channy?" He repeated. Just like I had.

"Our couple name," I boasted. "According to Tween Weekly. Their lead story is who will Sonny choose- Spitfire James or Lukewarm Chad?"

Chad pouted. "Why am I lukewarm?"

I arched an eyebrow. "That's what you ask to what I just told you?" I mused, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

Chad peeked at me through his long blonde bangs sheepishly, digging his hands in his pockets. "No. So who does Sonny choose?" He said playfully.

"I'm not big on fires…I guess I'd choose Lukewarm Chad," I confessed teasingly.

Chad looked at me again. "Seriously?"

"Sure, you can blog about it," I joked, touching his arm.

He pretended to think about it. "Or I could just blog about this," He decided, leaning over and kissing me gently on the mouth. I squeezed his arm and returned it happily.

"Channy lives!" Grady and Niko bellowed, running crazily down the street. To my pleasure, they didn't attack the idea, just continued running down the street. Then, I noticed the waitress from the Arcade was tearing after them, yelling.

I looked at Chad, amused, and we laughed, and he kissed me again.

Lukewarm is much more pleasant then a huge fire, anyway. More comfortable and easy to be around. It doesn't make you feel un sure of yourself. In all honesty, it's something I'd blog about.

But Chad would beat me too it.


End file.
